eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Musgrove
Description "Flowers help everyone feel at home! They helped me at least! : )" Pandora (Pandy) has been cursed with a RBF (Resting Bitch Face edit her art lol), however that doesn't mean she's not friendly! She currently works at Bourbon Blooms as a florist, and loves being surrounded by flowers all day. She also isn't close with many other town members, but she hopes with the New Year to be the best version of herself she can be, and make lots of friends! Personality Pandora has a habit of accidentally putting on a grumpy face and often time seems upset or mad at people. However don't be fooled! It's just her face, honestly. She's actually eager to make friends, though she's not the best at showing it. Her off-putting face can deter her from putting herself forward, and so often times she comes off as anti-social and bitter. She's aware of it too and absolutely hates her cold appearance, considering she's actually quite a warm person. Even though she can be a little bit shy at first, Pandy never hesitates to be helpful toward another person, and cares deeply about others and their well-being. She's very family-oriented and hopes to have a big family one day, like the one she's grown up with. She also tends to get flustered easily '''and often times gets nervous when she's in an unfamiliar situation. Pandy is also a huge '''worrywart. In a group of people she'll often act as the mother figure, and constantly be looking out for everyone to make sure they're happy and well-fed, etc. (Which can cause her to be a bit overbearing) When she's working she gets very focused and even a bit bossy, and has a habit of being '''overcritical '''of her own work and others'. When work is done though, Pandora will immediately apologize and feel terrible for her behavior-- however the next time work comes around she won't hesitate to be bossy and overcritical again! Gifts History Up in a mountain village, Pandora was born during a snow storm on the second day of winter. Her parents (her mother a sheep hybrid and her father a goat hybrid) were ecstatic to start their family, and Pandy was well-loved. She started schooling when she was five at the village's tiny schoolhouse, but in the winter season school was often canceled because of the large amounts of snow. Their village was in a colder climate and even in the summer a sweater would usually be necessary. Pandy was a shy child though, and she generally enjoyed playing with the animals and helping out at her neighbor's ranch or with her siblings instead of the other children her age. When she reached the 4th grade, she started attempting to make friends, but her smile was always perceived as a grimace, and the other kids misinterpreted her face (which looked grumpy and mean) and assumed that she didn't like them. She went through all of middle school without any friends her own age really, but was okay with the company of teachers and her siblings instead. Growing up, Pandora helped out with her family's delivery business with the rest of her siblings, which had been started by her grandfather (who still lives with them, along with her mother's brother who helps out with the business now) She loved making trips down the mountain to visit new places to get supplies for the village and what needed to be delivered, and dreamed of one day doing the same thing when she was an adult. When she reached highschool, it became necessary for her to travel down the mountain everyday to get to school, since the small village she lived in didn't have one of their own. (It took about an hour by bus) She liked that school a lot; she even managed to make some friends throughout those years in highschool, after finding people who were persistent and looked past her grumpy face. After highschool though and Pandora was still trying to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Should she leave home or stick with the family business? It was an tough decision especially since her family was so important to her, but the idea of starting fresh and maybe even having her own family was incredibly appealing. She was still on the rocks until she got a leaflet in the mail, advertising for a place called "Coffee Town". Pandy read through it eagerly becoming more and more interested in this place that seemed so professional and almost too good to be true. The job list however did not speak of a delivery service-- perhaps that meant it would be a good place to start up her own one day? The idea excited her even more, but ended up waiting a few days to talk to her parents about it, not wanting them to get upset. When she finally talked to them, they were understandably disappointed that she was leaving, but happy for her and supportive. They all came with her to the port to see her off, but after an emotional goodbye, Pandy was ready to go. And so Pandora boarded the Panna Cotta to start her new life in Coffee Town! Pandy grew to love her new life in Toffee Town. She found herself making friends and enjoying the atmosphere as well as her new found independence. Though she enjoyed working at the general store, she did stop to consider her goals for the future. A post office was established, but she didn't want to do exactly what she did back home. It was a new year, a perfect opportunity to branch out! And so Pandora decided to start working as a florist, after finding a love for flowers fostered by her time in Toffee Town. Additional Info - she had six siblings; Uma 16, sheep, Calloway 13, goat, Franny 12, sheep, Birch 9, sheep, Hamish and Hilda and f, 6, goats, and all of them were quite close - mother's name is Bea and is short like Pandy, father's name is Hart and is a big guy - decided to work at the general store because it would allow her to talk to more people and maybe show that she's not grumpy at all! plus she loves being helpful and never had experience working in just a common store, so she thought it might be interesting. originally she wanted to be a ranch assistant, but knew she'd grow too attached to the animals and end up ignoring all the people lol///// (listed it as an alt. job because she still would like doing it) - is excited to experience new seasons since her village only really had winter and fall - loves water + swimming but has never been to the ocean, which is one reason she's attracted to Coffee Town (since it's a town by the sea) Often time she'd go to the hot spring in her village since it was the biggest body of water they had - wishes she had inherited her dad's height LOL but this little girl is done growing - is quite good at math and often time it would be her and her uncle handle the finances of her family and their business - her mother and Calloway also have grumpy faces, except Calloway is actually a grump too - looking to her eyes is usually a good way to tell her feelings! her face may always look unhappy but her eyes will show if she's happy or excited, etc Category:Townsfolk